Thoughts of the Next Battle
by Brian1
Summary: The Super Smash Brothers reflect on how they were brought back for the second tournament (Melee). Expect some sarcastic witty-ness from the cast. -Chapter 3 is now up!!!-
1. Chapter One: Mario, Link, Young Link, Ne...

Author's Note: This is being done in Point-of-View format and everyone talks in plain english. ^_^ Don't worry, it's good! Enjoy!   
  
Also, clones such as Young Link and Doctor Mario live in alternate realities parallel to Link and Mario, while seperate people like Fox and Falco live in the same realities as each other, kay? ^_^ It's easier for me to write it that way.  
  
  
  
~Thoughts of The Next Battle~  
~By Brian Marcelo~  
~brianmarcelo@hotmail.com~  
Rated G   
  
  
  
~~~Mario~~~  
  
  
I saw them all again. Link...Samus....Ness.... and all the others....all of those fellow heroes that I seemed to be the leader of. Now, I long ago accepted the fact that I was a plumber from Brookyln who on occasion, went to the Mushroom Kingdom and rescued a beautiful Princess named Peach from an overgrown turtle named Bowser.  
  
I did, I really did accept that fact.  
  
This however, is just a little too odd for me.   
  
All of us are back again, along with a few new faces, and again, I seem to be the leader in all this.  
  
And to think that I, Mario Mario(don't ask about the double name. Long story.), would be the leader of a rag-tag group of people from all over this so-called "Nintendo" world.  
  
The first time this happened was a little over a year go. I remember that I was about to save the Princess (yet again) then all the sudden, everything went blank, I felt stiff, and next thing I know, a giant gloved hand carried me out of this toy box and set me on a table to fight against who I've come to know as "Fox". All feeling came back to me, and for some reason, my abilities were enhanced. I could now do a Mario Tornado, as well as my trademark Jump attack. However, I was shocked a bit when I was able to throw fire balls without my special fire suit.  
  
Then again, it's a bit shocking for most people to actually handle the fact that I can shoot fire balls from my hands when I have that special suit on.  
  
Heck, it was a bit of a shock to me as well at first.  
  
But anyways, where was I? Oh yes, back to the story.  
  
Anyways, it seems that instead of all of us being living dolls, we've all been turned into living trophies, with short descriptions of what we've done in our...well...."careers". One trophy of mine mentioned something about me being called "Mr. Nintendo". Alrighty then.  
  
When all of us where brought back to life from our Trophy state, we were surrounded by hundreds of other trophies. I guess this new...gloved hand thing...managed to not just bring us, but all the others like "Mewtwo", "Ganondorf", and my over grown turtle nemesis Bowser. It was eerie how he stared at me, almost as if he..I mean, the trophy, was alive and brought to this...tournament (I guess that's proper way to describe it)....only to destroy me and finally get the Princess. Of course not though...I mean, I didn't see Bowser anywhere around here...and it's just a trophy. I'm guessing this gloved hand is a collector of some sort.  
  
Did I mention that Princess Peach was brought over here? I guess now she believes Luigi and me about our "crazy story involving giant gloved hands, a Fox, a teenager in fairy clothes, a psychic boy, and other odd looking critters" now. That reminds me....where did Luigi go? And that pink fluffball "Jigglypuff" seems no where in sight, althought I did see both of their respective trophies around here...  
  
  
~~~Link~~~  
  
  
Not this again. No no no.  
  
This dark magic of this "gloved fiend" is far different then Ganondorf's....but how? Ganondorf is the so-called "King of Darkness" or something like that. Shouldn't he be the most powerful dark lord in the land? The one I'm destined to destroy, therefore ridding the land of Hyrule from darkness such as his ever again...  
  
O' holy godesses, this is not good. I was in the middle of my quest to save Princess Zelda from the clutches of Ganondorf after he descovered Shiek was Zelda....  
  
Although....I don't think that's a big problem at the moment seeing as how the Princess managed to come along with me to this place. How, I don't know. Why, I don't know.   
  
All I do know is that there's no sign of Ganondorf...but then again, we're not exactly in Hyrule anymore.  
  
Sigh. At least the Princess is safe, but I wonder what is happening in Hyrule right now....where Navi is....and I wonder where that evil fiend Ganondorf is...  
  
I pray that he is not in Hyrule causing more mayhem...mayhem that I can't stop seeing as how I'm stuck in this place again....  
  
At least he won't be able to use the full power of the Triforce since the Princess and I hold the two other pieces in our souls.  
  
So I should be able to rest easy until this whole tournament is done and over with.  
  
  
~~~Young Link~~~  
  
  
I think I should stay away from that grumpy guy over there next to that tall princess girl person. He looks like me except all grumpy and tired. Mmm, I wonder why that tall girl looks like Princess Zelda except all grown up. She looks awfully pretty like the Princess I know.  
  
I hope Tatl is okay. I wonder where she is right now. The last thing I remember happening was that I was helping Kafei catch that thief who stole his Sun Mask, and then poof....I'm here, with all those weird looking people and a big version of me.  
  
That sword of his looks so much better then my Kokiri sword. Maybe I should ask him where I can get myself one of those, specially since those Razor sword enhancements to my Kokiri sword doesn't last very long.  
  
I know! Maybe I can cheer up that grumpy Link by playing some music. If he's anything like me, he'll like the songs I will play on my trusty Ocarina. Or maybe he'd like some nice Lon Lon Milk?  
  
All these people look so weird. One of them is wearing blue overalls and a red cap, while one of them is a big monkey that grunts too much, a fox that can talk, and so many others. Maybe I should go talk to that boy who looks like he's around my age. He may look a little funny, but I'm sure he's nice. I wonder why he carries around a wooden club with him though. Swords are so much better afterall.  
  
  
~~~Ness~~~  
  
  
Darn, I still can't do PSI Rockin Omega again!  
  
All I can is PK Fire, PK Thunder, PSI Shield, and PK Flash....  
  
I miss PSI Rockin Omega...  
  
I wonder why I was brought here by this mysterious gloved hand...why I lost some of my abilities and recieved....Paula's instead.  
  
I miss PSI Rockin Omega....  
  
I still have my trusty baseball bat and yo-yo...but...  
  
I miss PSI Rockin Omega...  
  
I wonder what these giant trophies of Paula, Jeff, and Poo are doing here. Mmm...those trophies of that Starman and Mr. Saturn were kinda odd.  
  
Speaking of which, I wonder why Mr. Saturn was brought here. Well, at least now I'm not alone in this battle like last time....err...I guess, hehe..  
  
It's weird...I still don't feel like I have the whole power of the Earth with me...well, I have some of it...but not like what I felt when the Earth gave me all the power it could spare so I could fight Gigyas...but at least I still have most of my psychic abilities intact. I should be thankful for that....  
  
I hope Paula, Jeff, and Poo are doing okay....I supposedly haven't seen them in "so long"...that gloved hand hasn't let me leave to my world like with the others I think. It's been like...a year now I think...at least, that's what I learned from Mr. Mario. After Mr. Mario and everyone defeated the gloved hand that called itself the "Master Hand", all of us except myself were returned to our seperate realities. I've been stuck here for awhile I guess without knowing...because for everyone else it's been a year since the first "tournament" but for me...it's only been a day...  
  
....I don't really miss PSI Rockin Omega all that much now.......I miss home...Onett...Paula...Jeff...Poo....mom....dad.....sis.....  
  
  
~~~Ice Climbers~~~  
  
  
Nana and I are actually part of a group of heroes from this "Nintendo" world.  
  
Hehe...cool!  
  
Hehe, and I thought Nana and myself were just hyper happy ice climbers who collected various vegetables and fought a rather spooky condor that seemed to dominate various icy cliffs. Hehehe!!  
  
Nana was just as surprised as I was when that guy in overalls and an italian accent said we were among various heroes we had never heard about before!  
  
Not that it mattered though, of course! We're both very happy and surprised and hehe, I feel like doing the victory dance that Nana and I seem to do a lot!  
  
Hehe! It was a surprise to be able to shoot Ice out of our hammers and it was soo cool to shoot icy wind right out of our hands! Hehe!  
  
This "tournament" sounds like fun, hehe, me and Nana are ready!  
  
  
~~~End of Chapter One~~~  
  
  
Chapter Two will come out as soon as I'm done with other projects. It'll have more character POVs, such as Peach and Kirby! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter Two: Peach, Zelda, Kirby, Fox, a...

Author's Note: This is being done in Point-of-View format and everyone talks in plain english. ^_^ Don't worry, it's good! Enjoy!   
  
Also, clones such as Young Link and Doctor Mario live in alternate realities parallel to Link and Mario, while seperate people like Fox and Falco live in the same realities as each other, kay? ^_^ It's easier for me to write it that way.  
  
On one last note, the last chapter's featured characters were Mario, Link, Young Link, Ness, and Ice Climbers.  
  
Now it's time for Peach, Zelda, Kirby, Fox, and Falco! ^_^  
  
  
~Thoughts of The Next Battle~  
~By Brian Marcelo~  
~brianmarcelo@hotmail.com~  
Rated G   
  
  
~Chapter Two~  
  
  
~Peach~  
  
  
So Mario and Luigi were right, they really were abducted by a giant white gloved hand...  
  
Tee-hee, I'm so silly for not believing them, especially since they've saved my life too many times to count...but anyways!  
  
It's weird being around all these strange and new people. I hope that pink round thingy with a big mouth didn't notice me gawking at it. It's just so weird seeing something like that...  
  
Err...then again, one would say it's weird that I rule over a bunch of toadstools...  
  
Mmm, that Zelda is a princess, like me, except she looks much more...elegant, refined, and mature then me....Pfftt.....  
  
Well, I'm not worried about what will happen in this tournament, hehe, especially since Mario and Luigi will come to my rescue, as usual, tee-hehe...   
  
I bet those silly Mario brothers don't know that I can take care of myself quite easily....but....it's just so flattering and cute that Mario keeps going through so many obstacles and lands, just to rescue little old me. These days I just pretend that I'm a weak and helpless princess, in desperate need of some good old fashioned saving. Hehe, sides, if it wasn't for me, Mario would just eat all day like the silly guy he is...hehe, he should thank me for giving him so much exercise and fame...hehe, as well as a reason to go outside and get some fresh air...  
  
I wonder where Luigi is...isn't he and Mario always supposed to stick together? Well, at least Yoshi is here too...that cwazy widdle dinosaur is so cuute...  
  
That Bowser trophy that I saw around here looks so....life like. Eee...good thing that I was carrying my frying pan, golf club, and tennis racket before I was brought here...tee-hee! Err...of course, it's not real, so I don't think I'll be bashing him anytime soon...  
  
Ah well....tee-hee.....  
  
  
~Zelda~  
  
  
Oh no...  
  
My land of Hyrule is in trouble...and I'm not there to help it!  
  
That gloved hand must be the cause of all of this!  
  
Gah....I must find a way to escape with Link to Hyrule...it's in danger...Ganondorf must be destroying everything I hold dear as I speak!  
  
I heard the only way to escape is when the tournament starts....but of course, someone has to beat that..."Master" hand first...gah...it's taking forever for that cursed thing to appear!  
  
I'm so confused...so stressed out...I think I almost saw a younger...Link...trying to cheer up...my Link...and...well, I think I may be losing it....I mean...how in the three goddesses' names is that possible? Not only did I see double Links, but a young one and the old one....  
  
I'm envious of that other Princess I met here in this cursed place...that Princess Peach girl. She seems so laid back and peaceful...I guess her kingdom is in a very tranquil state right now....  
  
I hope that I, as my alter-ego Shiek, can win the tournament so that Link and I can swiftly get back to Hyrule...and finally defeat that wrenched King of Darkness Ganondorf...  
  
  
~Kirby~  
  
  
Tee-hee...that Princess Peach kept looking at me oddly...I wonder what she was so interested in?  
  
Maybe she was admiring me for my unique ability to mimic the appearance and attacks of anyone I meet?  
  
Or maybe she was admiring me for my power to blow up like a ballon and flap around, thereby gaining the power to float and fly for long distances?  
  
Or perhaps she was interested in my pink and fluffy appearance, which I'm told is very cute and makes all the girls go ga-ga?  
  
Eee...I hope she wasn't just gawking at me or something and thinking I was some weird puffball....  
  
Wah!! I hope she doesn't think I'm weird!! Wahhh....errrr....  
  
Hehe, this tournament is certainly better this time around, especially since this time there's more cute girls like Peach, Zelda, and my favorite one, Nana! Tee-hee...  
  
Er, I hope her brother Popo doesn't use that big hammer of his to smash anyone who flirts with his sister, hehe...  
  
Hehe, I saw a trophy of Rick and Gooey, as well as the Waddle Dees!  
  
Hehe, and I saw trophies of myself wearing caps such as the fire cap and my fighter bandana! Hehe, I look so cool...  
  
Ooh ooh! There were some neat trophies of my friends Rick and Gooey too! Hehe...too bad they aren't here though to help me out a bit...  
  
Grr...I managed to see a trophy of King Dedede and Meta-Knight...   
  
  
~Fox~  
  
  
Darn, I can't contact the Great Fox...yet again....  
  
At least I have Falco with me this time, so I won't be all alone with all these strange people around, like that big ape "DK" or that very weird looking "Mario"....although they are nice people, they just look.......odd to me.  
  
Falco hasn't talked much since we got here...maybe it's because he made all those cracks about me on how I must've dreamed the first tournament up....and now he sees that I was right all along.  
  
Falco seems to be admiring the blasters that we recieved when we got here, as well as the 3 other moves we were taught....the first one where we dashed through the air, another one where we light up on fire, and the last one being a shield similiar to our Arwing's shields...  
  
It doesn't make sense that everyone here, except me and Falco, have retained most of their equipment/powers, yet we lost our Arwings and recieved blasters and those moves instead. I guess using ships against the other people in the tournament was considered overkill...  
  
Why were we brought here again? I thought we had won the last time....  
  
We're not even in a child's room anymore....we're on a gigantic table with hundreds of trophies around us, in what looks to be like a teenager's room...  
  
Very odd...I saw trophies of Slippy, Peppy, the Great Fox, the Arwing, and the Tank that we use...  
  
As well as trophies of Star Wolf's Wolfen and...Andross...  
  
Grr. I better stay away from DK. He reminds me too much of Andross. Grr.  
  
  
~Falco~  
  
  
Heh heh, I guess Fox was right.  
  
Ah well, this looks to be like some fun anyhow.  
  
The blaster and moves I recieved are so incredible...I feel like I can defeat anyone!  
  
Man, I just feel like fighting right now. I feel like I can beat anyone right now with my moves!  
  
Now I can finally show Fox who's the better one of us!   
  
He may be faster, but it looks like in this tournament, I'm the stronger one!  
  
Sure, he's my leader and I respect him, but man, I wanna see who's the better one of us.   
  
Besides, if he's the better pilot, then naturally, that would make me the better fighter, right?  
  
Heh heh...  
  
  
~End of Chapter Two~  
  
  
Sorry for Falco's part being a bit short, but it's been awhile since I've played Star Fox 64 ^_^ And there just isn't enough of him in SSBM!   
  
Chapter Three will come out as soon as I'm done with other projects and have time to write! ^_^;;; 


	3. Chapter Three: Marth, Pikachu, Pichu, Me...

Author's Note: This is being done in Point-of-View format and everyone talks in plain english (the exception being Marth). ^_^ Don't worry, it's good! Enjoy!   
  
Also, clones such as Young Link and Doctor Mario live in alternate realities parallel to Link and Mario, while seperate people like Fox and Falco live in the same realities as each other, kay? ^_^ It's easier for me to write it that way.  
  
On one last note, the last chapter's featured characters were Peach, Zelda, Kirby, Fox, and Falco.  
  
Now it's time for Marth, Pikachu, Pichu, Mewtwo and Dr. Mario! ^_^  
  
  
  
-Thoughts Of The Next Battle-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated G.  
  
  
  
-Chapter Three-  
  
  
  
-Marth-  
  
  
  
I am betrayed prince of the Kingdom of Altea...  
  
The blood of the hero Anri flows in my veins...   
  
I was forced into exile when the Kingdom of Dolua invaded Altea...   
  
Then, wielding my divine sword Falchion, I led a revolt and defeated the dark dragon Medeus...   
  
Afterwards, Altea was annihilated by King Hardin of Akanea...  
  
Then...I was brought here...  
  
All these people...so strange and different from me...  
  
One was some guy dressed in blue and red...his name was Mario and he looked like he was a fellow warrior...  
  
There were others as well...one was like a sphere of pink...another one was yellow and displayed the ablity of shooting out electricity...and then there was that one girl...Princess Zelda...  
  
To my surprise, there was someone who looked oddly similiar to myself...Roy I think was his name...but he disappeared...  
  
I wonder what I am doing here...was it the work of that huge white glove? What is my purpose for being here...  
  
Was it my punishment for not saving the Kingdom of Altea...?  
  
Or does that huge glove have a higher purpose...?  
  
Perhaps...I shall see soon enough...after all...this is a tournament...and since I am the prince that wields the divine sword Falchion..  
  
I shall win this tournament so that I may defeat the..."Master Hand"...and demand to be sent back to where I belong...  
  
Maybe it might even be able to send me back before Altea was destroyed so that I could protect it from the King Hardin...  
  
Boku wa makeru wake-ni wa ikanainda...  
  
After all...  
  
Konkai wa boku no kachi da ne...?  
  
  
  
-Pikachu-  
  
  
  
Uh oh...I'm brought back here again!  
  
Pika pika...this isn't good...  
  
Where is Ash? Where is Misty? Where is Brock? Pika....  
  
Togepi is safely with me, so that's good...  
  
Pika pika...other Pokémon were brought along with me as well! Even more then last time....  
  
From here I can see Chikorita, Wobbuffet, Unown, Scizor, Bellossom, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-oh, Goldeen, Snorlax, Clefairy, Charizard, Blastoise, Weezing, Electrode, Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Mew, Celebi, Staryu, Chansey, Porygon2, Cyndaquil, Marill, Pichu and Venusaur...  
  
Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Snorlax, Charizard, and myself are Ash's Pokémon...I guess they got transported along with me yet again...weird though, cause Charizard left a long time ago...I guess it's just bound to Ash and myself by faith....pika!  
  
Togepi, Goldeen, and Staryu are Misty's Pokémon...pika...  
  
It looks like none of Brock's Pokémon got transported along with me, not even Onix, even though it was in the last tournament....pika pika....  
  
Pika pika! That Marill over there must be Tracy's!  
  
Chansey came back again...I think she belongs to Nurse Joy from Viridian City...  
  
It looks like Team Rocket's Pokémon are here too...pika...there's Wobbuffet and Weezing...  
  
That Scizor must be the one that belonged to that kid who used his laptop to calculate strategies...  
  
The Blastoise brought here must be the one that ruled over the Squirtles and Wartortles that Ash and the group found...  
  
Venusaur must've been that one that we saw in that magical garden where the Bulbasaurs go to evolve....  
  
I saw that Clefairy at Mt. Moon when we were helping the Clefairy and Clefables get their huge Moonstone back!  
  
I guess that Electrode must be one of the many Electrode that we've come across in our travels...  
  
I'm not sure about the Bellossom, although it might be one of the Bellossom that we've met...  
  
Isn't that Porygon 2 the newest Pokémon from Silph Co.?  
  
The legendary birds...wow....Ash and the group all met the legendary birds when they were causing havoc...then we met them seperately....Moltres is one that we met during the Pokémon League tournament; it lit the torch...then we met Articuno when we were helping Todd get a picture of it....we didn't meet Zapdos seperately yet though...  
  
Lugia...he's here....it helped us fight off the legendary birds and bring peace to the world...funny how Ash was the chosen one...pika-chu...  
  
Ho-Oh...wow...Ash and myself saw that when we first began traveling...pika pika!  
  
Mew....I don't think I've ever seen the rarest of all Pokémon until....now....pika!  
  
Celebi...we helped it and it's trainer when it was sent back through time...   
  
I wonder why Pichu was brought along too....it's still just a baby...pika pika..  
  
  
  
-Pichu-  
  
  
  
Pichu! Pichu!  
  
I can't believe I was brought with Pikachu!!   
  
I feel so cool, Pichu, that I was brought along with Pikachu, Pichu!  
  
Pi-pi-pichu! I'll show'em! I can put up with all of them! Pi-pi...if I defeat my opponents, I can impress Pikachu!  
  
Pi pi, I might even evolve!  
  
Pii pii...so many different Pokémon here...pii...Togepi and me are the only babies here...pi pi pi...  
  
Pikachu has been here before? Pi pi pi!  
  
Chu chu, I wish I could battle alongside Pikachu! We could be the bestest team! Pi! Thundershock thundershock thundershock our way to victory! Piii!  
  
Oh well! I'll use my Thundershock to be the bestest! And and and pi pi pi, use my Thunder! Pii! And Skull Bash!  
  
Pii...it hurts to use these moves though...pi-chu...  
  
I'll be the best! I'll be so good not even the strongest Pokémon could beat me! Pi pi!  
  
  
  
-Mewtwo-  
  
  
  
Why was I brought here?  
  
What am I doing here?  
  
Why is this happening?  
  
Why...why was I even created...?  
  
What is this Master Hand...?  
  
I am hiding right now, in the shadows, so that I can figure out what's happening...  
  
I can see that Pikachu...he's the one owned by that Ash Ketchum...  
  
Why...why am I here...?  
  
Who is this Master Hand?  
  
Why is his power even greater then mine...? Am I not the ultimate weapon...?  
  
Or is this Master Hand a new Pokémon...?  
  
Or is it something even more...?  
  
I don't know...I don't know...  
  
Mew...is also here...? Good...mother is here...  
  
Why here...? I shall...have to find out...if I win this tournament...mother and I can return to our world...  
  
Or maybe...I can rule the world...?  
  
No..I am good now...I must not think back to when I was bad...  
  
Good...not bad...wait...what is that I sense...?  
  
It's so...powerful...  
  
...I sense an enormous power...coming from that...boy...? Ness is his name...he has enormous psychic power at his disposal...if I were still evil and misguided...I would take him and channel his energy for my own purposes...  
  
Perhaps, the Master Hand brought Ness for that purpose...  
  
Bah...I have no time to dwell on such things...I must find a way out of here....for both myself and mother...  
  
  
  
-Dr. Mario-  
  
  
  
Whoa...  
  
I just saw my twin!  
  
No, not Luigi....but...another me...? He's dressed in...a plumber's uniform...?  
  
Huh?  
  
Why is he dressed in a plumber's uniform? I'm a highly decorated doctor that's destroyed many viruses but all he is is a...plumber...?  
  
Oh...okay...that makes sense...I think. He's the hero of the...Mushroom Kingdom?  
  
It's hard to hear them when I'm behind this large statue...if they see me, something bad might happen, so I need to hide and find out what's happening...  
  
Mushroom Kingdom...what is that place? Wow!   
  
Is that...Peach? She's a nurse in....my reality I guess....but in this reality...she's the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom?  
  
Heh heh...I bet Nurse Peach will get a kick out of this when I tell her...  
  
That is, if I ever get back...  
  
There's so many strange people....even stranger then my plumber/hero twin...there's a huge ape...a sci-fi fox and falcon...two bounty hunters...a pink fluffball....two yellow electric mouses...two elves dressed in green tonics....two pink princesses...two little kids dressed in ice climbing gear...a baseball toting kid with a rather big head...and more...  
  
This place seems crazy...I better get out of here...and who is that Master Hand I keep hearing about?  
  
And I always thought being a doctor would let me lead a normal life...  
  
  
  
-End of Chapter Three-  
  
  
  
Translation for what Marth said:  
  
First thing Marth said in Japanese: "Boku wa makeru wake-ni wa ikanainda..."  
What Marth said translated into English: "There's no way I can lose..."  
  
Second thing Marth said in Japanese: "Konkai wa boku no kachi da ne...?"  
What Marth said translated into English: "Doesn't it seem I am the victor...?"  
  
In the game, these quotes happen to be two of the three things that he says during his win pose. ^_^  
  
Be on the lookout for the next chapter, which will be out sometime soon perhaps! ^_^ The most I can say is that it features Falcon, Samus, and three others! 


End file.
